Buscando mi Sueño Hecho Realidad
by George187
Summary: Merliah y Flama son secuestradas el día del cumpleaños de Merliah, y Maicol y Finn van a una arriesgada travesía (aventura) junto a sus amigos para salvarlas. PFxFinn, OCxOC(Maicol y Merliah).
1. AYUDA

**Hola fickers y fanáticos de HDA, como ustedes saben tengo un OC llamado Maicol Mackenzie, un humano súper inteligente que odia a los mutantes, un OC que es una mezcla de varios de mis personajes favoritos de la TV y uno de un libro(Ben 10, Dexter, Tony Stark, James Moriarty, entre otros), pues una fan llamada Mer me mando esta historia y quiso que la publicara, un fic donde Maicol y su amigo Mike el Hovat jamás fueron malos, pues aquí Maicol tiene una novia llamada Merliah la Princesa Elemental(personas con poderes elementales y apariencia humana, pero no lo son), ella saldrá en mi otro fic Encuentro de Humanos más adelante, espero lo disfruten.**

**Chapter 1: ¡AYUDA!**

En una mañana en la tierra de Ooo 1 gran héroe descansaba, había pasado toda una noche hablando con su "ardiente" novia, cuando un ruido, más bien una voz, penetraba en sus oídos.

-Hora de levantarse hermanito.-decía Jake mientras movía un poco a su hermano.

Jake es un perro mágico de 32 años de color dorado, el es el actual "novio" y posible esposo de Lady Arcoiris.

-5 minutos más.-dijo Finn aún dormido, quien viera la escena diría que parece un niño que no quiere ir a la escuela.

Finn es un joven humano de 15 años, actual novio de la Princesa Flama, piel blanca como la nieve y cabello rubio.

-Hay Finn no me dejas otra opción.-Jake estira sus brazos y levanta un poco la cama de Finn tirando al mencionado de ella.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA JAKE!?-dijo Finn molesto y con sus ojos emanando fuego, literalmente.

- Pues es que tu no te levantabas.-Jake ve algo diferente en su hermano.- ¿Finn?

-¿Si?-dijo más tranquilo por la forma en la que lo despertó Jake.

-¿Y esas ojeras qué traes?-preguntó muy confundido.

-No pude dormir...*bostezó*...anoche.-dijo cansado mientras se estiraba.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Jake más confundido.

-Porque...-Finn no pudo continuar porque otro sonido lo interrumpió.

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! Alguien tocaba la puerta a toda prisa.

-Bueno, luego me dices, date una ducha y yo abriré la puerta.-dijo Jake y se va de la habitación.

-Con Jake-

-YA VOY, YA VOY.-decía el perro mágico ya que no paraban de tocar la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a un buen amigo suyo.

-Oh, hola Maicol.-saludo Jake a su amigo.

-¡JAKE NECESITO SU AYUDA!-dijo Maicol.

Maicol Mackenzie es un joven de 16 años, al igual que Finn es un humano pero de piel morena, tiene el pelo negro, no vestía su ropa formal de siempre sino que venía con un suéter azul violeta con puños verdes, un reloj azul con negro en su muñeca izquierda, pantalón de mezclilla beige con una faja de cuero negro con una hebilla en forma de M, una funda azul con una espada de mango hecho de zafiro guardada y zapatos negros.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Se trata de Mer.-dijo Maicol preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-dijo Jake asustado y preocupado.

-Olvide...-fue interrumpido por Jake.

-Espera, hay que esperar a Finn.-dijo el can tranquilizando a Maicol.

-Esta bien Jake.-se tranquilizo y 3 segundos después se dio cuenta que algo, o más bien, ALGUIEN faltaba-¿Dónde están Finn y BMO?-dijo mirando a todos lados y luego a Jake.

-Finn esta bañándose y BMO ha de estar con Loraine.-dijo Jake con la mano en la nuca.

-5 minutos más tarde-

-Hola chicos.-dijo Finn bajando las escaleras.

-Hola Finn.-dijo Maicol saludando con la mano.

Finn venia con su ropa original, que se basa en una playera de manga corta de color azul-celeste, un pantalón color azul-noche, sus medias blancas, zapatos negros, y su típico gorro de oso polar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Maicol?-dijo Finn feliz aunque confundido por la visita inesperada de su amigo.

-Es Merliah.-dijeron Maicol y Jake al unísono.

-¿Que le...?-no pudo continuar debido a que fue interrumpido por el moreno.

-Ha actuado muy raro desde la semana pasada-mintiendo ya que eso no era lo que pasaba en realidad.

-¿¡QUEEE!?-dijeron los hermanos en shock.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Finn fingiendo ser ingenuo, ya que no creía ni media palabra de lo que decía Maicol.

-Diles Mike.-dijo Maicol preocupado, aparece Mike de la nada.

Mike era una especie de lagarto-dinosaurio del tamaño de Jake de color verde, un caparazón negro liso y en su cabeza también, ojos reptilianos amarillos con la pupila larga y negra, también tenía garras y tenía los mismos poderes elásticos de Jake más el de convertirse en dinosaurios y era más bruto que Jake.

-No ha salido de su reino en una semana, y no nos permite la entrada a su castillo.-dijo Mike siguiéndole el juego a Maicol.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-dijo Jake mostrando preocupación.

-Vamos con la DP, ella sabrá que hacer.-dijo Finn siguiendo el juego de Maicol y Mike.

-En el Dulce Reino-

-¡PRINCESA! ¡ NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA!-dijo Jake gritando como loco.

-¿Qué te pasa Jake?-dijo la DP un poco molesta por los gritos del can.

-Después de la "explicación" de Maicol-

-Interesante.-dijo la DP poniendo su mano en la barbilla -¿Qué haremos para que vuelva a ser normal?-Ella tampoco se creía la historia de Maicol, ya que Merliah iba diariamente a ayudarla a hacer experimentos.

-YA SE.-dijo Maicol en voz alta alzando su dedo índice.

-¿Qué? - dijeron todos mirándolo directamente.

-Hay que hacerle una...

**-Hasta aquí me mando ella, espero lo hallan disfrutado, se que es corto, pero recuerden, este fic no es mío solo me pidió una fan que lo subiera ya que ella no quiere, la mayoría de los OCs si me pertenecen, solo Merliah y su hermano son de Mer y los demás personajes de Pendletone Warp, si les gusto que bien, sino pues veré que hago, felicito a Mer por ser mi fan #1 que demuestra lo mucho que le gustan mis fics que incluso me dio su OC y me hizo un Fan Art. de Maicol.**

**Maicol:-Creí que era más guapo-viendo el fan art.**

**-Al menos le agradas a alguien, todos en Ooo y Aaa te odian, pero en este fic no.**

**Maicol:-Me hubieran dado a Fionna.**

**-Merliah se parece mucho a ella, diría que es más linda; también saldrán en este fic George (no es self-insert, me llamo Luís Rodríguez, tengo 3 alter egos que son mis 3 OCs) y Vladimir Krad, el Rey Vampiro original.**

**George:-Yupi, tengo trabajo de nuevo, será otro playo quien traiga el café (eso estuvo haciendo cuando le cancele su fic).**

**Vlad:-Seguirás haciéndolo, idiota.**

**-Ya cálmense todos, hasta la próxima mis lectores y recuerda...**

**Todos:-Quien te lo dijo Bro.**


	2. PLANES

**-Hola de nuevo fickers, aquí esta el capitulo 2 de el fic de Mer135, este es el ultimo capi escrito por ella, de ahora en adelante yo continuare, habrá más acción, secretos y un monstruo del pasado en busca de venganza.**

**Maicol:-¿El Lich?**

**-Claro que no, soy más original con los villanos, bueno, disfrútenla.**

**Capitulo 2: ¡PLANES!**

-Hay que hacerle una ¡fiesta sorpresa!-dijo Maicol victorioso.

-¿Una fiesta sorpresa?-preguntaban todos confundidos.

-Bueno... fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.-dijo Maicol nervioso.- ¿Tu que opinas Mike?-dijo mirando a su amigo reptiliano.

-Me parece una buena idea.-dijo Mike mostrando una sonrisa falsa, pero que no paso desapercibida por Finn y DP.

Finn y DP, al ver la sonrisa falta del Hovat, sus mentes se pusieron muy pensativas. ¿Qué ocultaban Maicol y Mike?, ¿Por qué quería hacer una fiesta sorpresa para la princesa Elemental? Y si Merliah "estaba actuando raro" desde una semana ¿Por qué apenas les avisaban? Esas eran las preguntas que no paraban de pasar en su cabeza, tenían que resolver sus dudas de la manera más directa. Era ahora o nunca.

-Mientras en otro lugar-

Una princesa caminaba directo al Dulce Reino; aquella princesa poseía cabellos rubios, que parecían dorados con la luz del sol, un vestido y gemas idénticos a los de la Princesa Flama, solo que morados, ojos color azul zafiro y tono de piel blanco, como el de Finn, pero no era humana. La princesa caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que se encontró con 2 amigas suyas.

-Hola Merliah.-saludo Marceline a la princesa.

-Hola Marcy, hola Fionna.-saludando a las 2 con tranquilidad.

-Hola Elemental.-saludo Fionna llamándola por su nombre real.

-Puedes llamarme Merliah.-dijo la princesa aun con su tono tranquilo.

-Esta bien Ele... quiero decir, Merliah.-se corrigió la humana.

-¿A donde te diriges?-pregunta un poco confundida la vampiresa.

-Me dirijo al Dulce Reino -dijo Mer con algo de enojo al reino que iba.-Iré a ver si Maicol esta ahí.-diciendo con algo de calma.

No podían culparla, cuando conoció a la DP, esta creía que era peligrosa, y obligo a sus amigos a no juntarse con ella.

-Flash back-

Finn, Jake y Merliah se dirigían al Dulce Reino, Finn le dijo a la rubia que es el reino más importante de Ooo y que ahí vive la princesa más inteligente de este (Merliah también paso su infancia sin salir del reino igual Flama, solo que Merliah aún no sabe usar sus poderes).

-Mucho gusto Princesa Elemental.-dijo cortésmente la Dulce Princesa mientras le extendía la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, Dulce Princesa.-dijo PE aceptando el gesto de la DP.

Grave error, ya que al juntar su mano con la mano de la DP, esta se empezó a derretir por el calor de la chica, que al ser elemental, también controlaba el fuego.

-¡Eres peligrosa!-dijo la DP mirando su mano derretirse totalmente asustada.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo PE un poco ofendida, pero también asustada.

-¡SAQUENLA DE MI REINO!-ordeno la DP enfadada hasta los cuernos, literalmente.

Y después de eso, ni Finn, ni Jake, y mucho menos la DP le dirigieron la palabra durante 3 semanas por ordenes de la DP, ahora las 2 eran amigas gracias a cierta persona que le enseño a usar sus poderes sin hacerle daño a nadie.

-Fin del Flash back-

-Ah ya entendí, Julieta quiere encontrar a su Romeo.-se burló Marceline alzando los labios, como si besara al aire.

-¡OYE!-expresó enojada y avergonzada mientras estaba más roja que un tomate maduro, a lo que Fionna lanzo una risilla.

-Oye no te pongas así, harás que Marcy se vuelva loca.-dijo Fionna burlándose de su amiga.

-Vamos a ver a la nerd ¿Si o no?-dijo Marcy cambiando el tema repentinamente

-De acuerdo vamos.-dijo Merliah, empieza a caminar y sus amigas la siguen.

-De regreso al Dulce Reino-

-¿Están de acuerdo con el plan?-dijo Maicol mirando a sus amigos.

-¡SI!-dijeron todos, en eso aparece Arcoiris.

-Hola chicos.-dijo la lluviacornio hablando con un traductor que DP y Maicol modificaron para que no hablara como anciana.

-Hola Arcoiris.-dijeron 4 de ellos mientras Jake decía "Hola amorcito".

-Arcoiris ¡necesitamos tu ayuda!-dijo la Dulce Princesa acercándose a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Arcoiris confundida, después de explicarle el plan.-De acuerdo.-Salio del castillo para distraer a la chica que será la principal victima de aquel plan, para que no llegara antes de tiempo: Merliah.

-Mientras ella busca a Merliah quiero que vayan haciendo algunas cosas.-dijo Maicol tomando de una mesa un sujeta papeles.-Dulce Princesa, reúna a sus mejores cocineros y decoradores para que les diga sus tareas.

-De acuerdo.-la DP se retira para traer a esos sujetos.

-Finn ve por tu novia, ella querrá participar, y de paso dile al Rey Helado que nos haga una estatua de hielo.

-De acuerdo.-Finn también se retira del salón.

-Jake, tu y Mike vayan por Marceline para que nos de un concierto con su bajo, y si ven a Fionna o a Cake les dicen que vengan.

-De acuerdo, vamos Mike.-Jake y Mike saltan por la ventana haciéndose grandes y se van del reino.

-Y Maicol dirige todo... oh espera, yo soy Maicol.-dijo riéndose de su error.-Creo que todo esto me esta poniendo nervioso, como pude olvidar esto, soy un súper genio, no debería olvidar algo tan importante como eso, calma Maicol, calma, tengo todo bajo control, cuando Mer vea su sorpresa dejara de actuar así conmigo.-entra la DP al salón.

-Aquí está el personal que ocupabas.-dijo DP.

-Gracias princesa, si de algún modo Arcoiris no logra distraer a Merliah, hágalo usted.

-Arcoiris puede hacerlo, pero estaré en mi laboratorio si me necesitas.

-Gracias DP.-la princesa se retira y Maicol le indica al personal lo que deben hacer.-Bueno, chef quiero que tu y los cocineros preparen un gran pastel de chocolate con fresa en crema chantilly, es el favorito de la Princesa Elemental, hagan también aperitivos y cosas así.-los cocineros se dirigen a la cocina.-el resto de ustedes quiero que decoren este lugar de manera profesional, algo que asombre a chicos y chicas.

-Disculpe Maicol.-dice un cono de helado viendo por la ventana.- ¿pero no es la Princesa Elemental la que está entrando al Dulce Reino?

-Espero que no.-Maicol va a la ventana y observa, lo que vio lo sorprendió.-No puede ser, me encargare de que se vaya, ustedes hagan lo que les dije y que este listo para antes de las 5 de la tarde.

Los dulces se ponen a trabajar y Maicol va corriendo a la entrada del palacio, cuando llego se encontró a la Princesa Elemental con Marceline y Fionna.-Hola chicas, ¿qué las trae por aquí?-dijo Maicol ocultando su nerviosismo y el sujetapapeles.

-Vinimos a ver a la nerd.-dijo Marceline.-pero tu novia también te venía a buscar.

-Marceline.-dijo Merliah ruborizada.

-Enserio viniste a verme Merliah.-dijo Maicol tomando la mano de su chica pero esta la quita rápido.

-Digamos que si.-dijo Mer desviando la mirada y cruzando sus brazos.-pero sigo molesta contigo.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, solo olvídalo, te lo compensare.-dijo Maicol.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?-dijo Fionna.-Merliah, le quitaste a Maicol esa soledad en la que estaba hundido, y tu Maicol, al igual que Finn con Flama, tu hiciste que Mer no se sintiera como una amenaza, con tus locos inventos y tu no se que trix lograste que ella usara bien sus poderes.

-Creo que Fionna tiene razón.-dijo Merliah.

-Claro que la tiene, ven conmigo, te lo compensare ahora, y luego otra vez más tarde.-dijo Maicol.

-Te lo agradezco Maicol.

-Pero debo hablar con ellas primero.-dijo Maicol señalando a Marcy y a Fionna.

-¿Para qué somos buenas?-dijo Marceline.

-Vengan.-dijo Maicol indicándoles que se acerquen para que Mer no les oiga la platica.-Marceline, Fionna necesito un favor.-les susurra.

-¿Y cuál sería?-dijo Fionna.

-Fionna, ve por Cake y dile a todos nuestros amigos que vengan al Dulce Reino para antes de las 5 de la tarde; y tu Marceline, ocupo que traigas tu bajo y des un concierto hoy en la noche aquí en el Dulce Reino.

-¿Y para qué quieres que hagamos eso?-pregunto confundida Marceline.

-La Pebbles les dirá todo, distraeré a Merliah un rato, si llega Arcoiris o alguien más, le dicen que me llame.-dijo Maicol y luego se acerca a la Princesa Elemental.-Vamos Mer, iremos a la feria que esta en las Praderas.

-Me parece bien.-los 2 se alejan y Maicol mira atrás y le hace una seña a Marceline y a Fionna para que entren.

-Siempre he dicho que Maicol es extraño.-dijo Marceline.

-Pero aún así es nuestro amigo.-dijo Fionna; ambas chicas entran al palacio y al hallar a la DP ella les explica todo.

-En la frontera entre Ooo y Eee-

Se encontraba volando un joven con apariencia de tener 19 años en dirección a Ooo, él tenía camisa roja, piel de color blanco, cabello café oscuro, pantalón azul, zapatos cafés y un sombrero café.

-Hace años que no veo a mis amigos de Ooo, les daré una rápida visita y regresare luego a Eee.-dijo el joven volando a su destino.

-De Vuelta en Ooo-

Todos los chicos habían hecho lo que Maicol les había pedido, solo faltaba que el humano trajera a la princesa e iniciaría la parranda.

-Ya llame a Maicol.-dijo la Princesa Grumosa.-No debe tardar en venir.

-Todos a sus posiciones, tenemos una chica que sorprender.-dijo Jake convirtiendo su mano en un megáfono.

Todos los que estaban en el palacio se escondieron y esperaron a que la feliz pareja pasara por la puerta.

-En una Tétrica Choza cerca de las Tierras Malas-

-Todo listo señor.-dijo una voz femenina.-solo falta la energía destructiva y la constructiva.

-Excelente.-dijo una macabra silueta de ojos rojos, traslucida y oscura.-Un paso más para mi venganza.

-Recuerda el trato, te doy a mi hermana y a la Princesa Flama y yo me quedo con el Reino Elemental.

-Si logro volver a tener cuerpo, todo lo que te prometí te lo daré, Meridiana, solo no me falles.-dijo la silueta esfumándose.

-No te preocupes amado, esa tonta vampiresa no te valoro y todo el mundo pagara por ello, en especial esos 2 hijos de humanos buenos para nada.-Meridiana toma una espada roja con alas de vampiro y símbolos del sol y la luna en el mango, el símbolo del sol brillaba levemente mientras el de luna empezaba a brillar, significaba que estaba atardeciendo.-Seré tu nueva reina Vladimir Krad.

-En el Dulce Reino-

Todos estaban escondidos esperando a Merliah, la puerta se empieza a abrir y al aparecer una silueta todos gritan.-SORPRESA.-pero al verlo detenidamente se dieron cuenta de que no era Merliah, era…

**-Hasta aquí, este es más largo que el anterior porque quería sorprenderlos, este capitulo también lo escribió mi amiga Mer135, les recomiendo ver su perfil y leer su fic "La Extraña Chica del Futuro", es muy bueno.**

**Vladimir:-Así que Meridiana esta interesada en mí, interesante, si todo sale acuerdo a lo planeado le daré el puesto de Marceline.**

**George:-Muy corta mi aparición.**

**-Calma George, ya tendrás más protagonismo después.**

**Maicol:-Lean, dejen review, den favorite o follow y demuéstrenos cuanto nos aprecian, y recuerda, quien te lo dijo, bro.**

**-Oye, eso lo digo yo.**


	3. Doble Sorpresa

**Aqui esta el capitulo 3, disfrutenlo.**

**Capitulo 3: Doble Sorpresa**

-En el Dulce Reino-

Todos estaban escondidos esperando a Merliah, la puerta se empieza a abrir y al aparecer una silueta todos gritan.-SORPRESA.-pero al verlo detenidamente se dieron cuenta de que no era Merliah, era George.

-Gracias, pero mi cumpleaños fue hace 4 meses.-se burló George.

-George, viejo amigo.-dijo Marceline.-no te había visto desde hace 5 años.

-Gracias Marcy, ya enserio, ¿por qué la fiesta?

-Es para una amiga, ¿qué te trae a Ooo?

-Hace 2 semanas que Maicol y Mike debieron volver a Eee.

-Maicol esta ocupado ahora.-dijo Finn.-la fiesta es para su novia.

-Pues volveré mañana.-dijo George retirándose.

-Quédate si quieres.-dijo Mike.-entre más mejor.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero estorbar.

-Vamos, únete a la fiesta.-dijo Marceline.-no te has divertido desde el incidente de hace 5 años.

-¿Qué incidente?-dijeron Finn y Fionna.

-Ninguno.-dijo George.-ok, me quedare.

-Eso es genial.-dijo Finn.

-Chicos, Maicol y la Princesa Elemental se acercan.-dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-Todos a sus puestos.-dijo Grumosa, todos se volvieron a ocultar y esperaron a que entrara, al entrar la recibieron con un "SORPRESA".

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Merliah sorprendida de la fiesta.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Merliah, se que fue hace una semana, pero la hicimos para compensar ese día.-dijo Maicol.

-Un segundo.-dijo Finn acercándose a Maicol con la DP.-así que para eso querías que hiciéramos la fiesta, porque a ti se te olvido el cumpleaños de ella.

-Lamento el engaño, pero me daba vergüenza admitir que olvide algo, además ustedes también lo olvidaron.

-Solo nos hubieras dicho que querías hacer esto.-dijo la DP.-no era necesario que ocultaras esto.

-Bueno.-dijo Merliah.-es un bonito detalle.-le da un abrazo a Maicol.-gracias, estas perdonado.

-Bueno gente, que empiece la fiesta.-dijo Mike.

Todos en el palacio estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, unos bailaban al son de la música de Marceline, otros iban a la mesa de bocadillos a comer, otros platicaban con la gente o felicitaban a la princesa.

-Hola Maicol.-dijo George.

-Hola George.-saludo Maicol algo nervioso.-Mike y yo ya casi regresamos a Eee, ya volveremos a nuestras tareas en el Reino de la Joya.

-No importa, disfruta la fiesta y a tu chica, tigre, mientras puedas, porque al volver trabajaran el doble para recuperar su tiempo perdido.

-Claro.

La fiesta iba de lo mejor, pero nadie sabía que se había metido un intruso, o mejor dicho, una intrusa. La chica era de 18 años tenía el pelo negro con un mechón rojo, piel blanca, parecida en la cara a Merliah, vestía una blusa manga corta color fucsia oscuro con el dibujo de una calavera en medio, pantalón gris, botas café y ojos rojos, en su mano lleva la espada roja cuyo símbolo de la luna brillaba junto con la hoja, ella sigilosamente se adentra en el palacio en medio de las sombras buscando a sus presas, en la fiesta nadie la notaba, estaban ocupados bien a Jake y a Mike tomarse un gran barril de soda cada uno mientras todos les gritaban "Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe", la intrusa aprovecho esa distracción y se acerco a Merliah que estaba platicando con la Princesa Flama (que oportuno), antes de que Mer la notara Meridiana las tomo a ambas y se las empezó a llevar, ellas querían gritar pero estaban con sus bocas cubiertas por las manos de Meridiana.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Merliah liberando su boca.

-¿Ya te olvidaste de mi hermanita?-dijo la chica.

-¿Meridiana?, se supone que nuestros padres te ejecutaron por traición hace 10 años.

-Eso crees, pero no se desharán de mí así de fácil.

Meridiana estaba acercándose a la puerta con la espada en el cuello de ambas chicas, Cake se voltea al escuchar algo a sus espaldas y observa a Meridiana llevándose a las princesas.

-Chicos miren.-Cake señala a Meridiana y todos la observan.

-¿Qué le haces a mi novia?-dijeron Finn y Maicol al mismo tiempo. Meridiana se quita del cuello un collar con 2 gemas y encierra a las princesas ahí.-sácalas de allí.-dijo Finn sacando su espada de sangre.

-Eso no les incumbe.-dijo Meridiana alzando la espada.-les recomiendo que no se metan en mi camino o alguien saldrá herido.-les amenazo.

-No te las llevaras maldita.-dijo Maicol tocando su reloj.

-Primero tendrás que atravesarnos.-dijo Fionna sacando una espada de diamante.

-Me parece bien.-Meridiana se eleva en el aire y arroja grandes ráfagas de viento, los chicos se cubren y sus compañeros se acercan a ellos.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Jake haciéndose grande junto con Cake mientras Mike se transformaba en un Tiranosaurio.

-Soy Meridiana, la hermana de Merliah.

-De acuerdo cuñada, es hora de ser héroe.-dijo Maicol golpeando su reloj transformándose en un elemento de fuego.-Pyrus Morphus.

-Puedes cambiar cuanto quieras, pero nada que este con mi amor.

Finn se monta en Jake y trata de golpearla con su espada, Meridiana bloquea el golpe y le da una patada a Finn en el estomago, Fionna montando a Cake lanza otro golpe que Meridiana bloquea, Fionna saca de su bolsillo un bloque de cristal que se convierte en espada y le da un corte en el brazo, Meridiana baja a las patas de la gata y las congela, detrás de ella Marceline le trata de pegar con su bajo pero Meridiana se hace a un lado esquivando el ataque, Maicol le lanza bolas de fuego pero Meridiana las apaga con agua, Mike la agarra con sus dientes tratando de comérsela, pero Meridiana sale rompiéndole los dientes, Meridiana clava su espada en el suelo y una onda expansiva rompe parte del suelo mandándolos a volar a todos, George se acerca a ella por la espalda y la toma presionándole los brazos.

-Detente Meridiana, ¿de dónde sacaste la espada del augurio carmesí?-dijo George.

-Me la dio Vladimir.-Meridiana saca de su bolsillo un metal plateado con un brillo verde y se lo clava en la pierna a George.-también me dijo que el Tiritrio te hace daño.-George la soltó porque no aguantaba el dolor de esa cosa, se quita el metal y lo avienta lejos.

-Vladimir esta muerto.

-No por mucho tiempo, con esto.-mostrando el collar con las princesas.-volverá con nosotros.

Maicol le lanza una bola de fuego que ella no esquiva recibiendo el golpe, Finn aprovecha eso y lanza una estocada y le corta parte del estomago haciéndola sangrar un poco, ella muy molesta lanza rayos de electricidad por todos lados electrocutando a los presentes.

-Maicol, necesitamos más poder.-dijo Mike volviendo a la normalidad.

-Probare con un hibrido.-Maicol regresa a ser humano y con su Omnitrix selecciona elemental de fuego, oprime un botón y luego selecciona mago de hielo y se transforma en un chico de piel azul, cabello rojo de fuego y un con un fuego azul en sus manos.-Ember Frigio.-Maicol le lanza fuego azul a Meridiana que la congela.-eso la detuvo.-el bloque en el que esta Meridiana se rompe en una explosión de trozos de hielo y fuego.-nada funciona, ella puede contra todo lo que le mandamos.

-Je je, y dicen ser los héroes de sus continentes, ¿no pueden contra una chica?, han decepcionado a sus padres.-Meridiana lanza una bola de fuego creando una pared de fuego, cuando George la apaga Meridiana se había ido.

-Rayos, ¿a dónde fue?-dijo Finn.

-Tranquilo hermano, tengo el olor.-dijo Jake olfateando.

-Vamos por ellas.-dijo Maicol volviendo a ser normal.-Mike, necesito un Terodáctilo, la seguiremos volando.

-Vamos.-los 2 humanos y sus compañeros salieron del Dulce Reino a gran velocidad que George no les pudo detener.

-Nos dejaron olvidadas Cake.-dijo Fionna molesta a su hermana.

-Así son los hombres hermanita, siempre nos dejan atrás.-dijo Cake.

-Oh rayos esto es malo.-dijo George muy alterado.

-¿Qué pasa George?-dijo Marceline.

-¿No notaste la espada que tenía Meridiana?, es la espada de Vladimir.

-¿Vladimir Krad?, ¿el malvado rey de los vampiros?-pregunto DP.

-El mismo.-dijo George.

-Creí que Marshall Lee era el Rey Vampiro.-dijo Fionna.

-Lo es, pero solo manda a unos cuantos, Vladimir Krad gobierna a todos los vampiros.-dijo George.

-Él fue quien me convirtió en vampiro, yo antes era su esposa hasta que todos en Ooo peleamos contra él y lo derrotamos hace 5 años, muchas vidas se perdieron, sobre todo vidas humanas.-dijo Marceline.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Meridiana con él?-dijo Cake.

-No lo se, pero dijo algo de que él regresaría con la ayuda de Flama y Merliah, DP, traiga ese libro que Marceline le dio hace 5 años.-DP obedece a George y se va a su laboratorio.

-¿Si esto paso hace 5 años, por qué no recuerdo nada de él?-dijo Fionna.

-Es una larga historia, se las contare a ti, a tu hermano y a Maicol, por ahora debemos ver el por que de este secuestro.

-Lo encontré.-dijo DP.-según este libro del Castillo de Vladimir, él Rey Vampiro puede ser regresado a la vida si se recolectan los siguientes recursos: una energía constructiva que creo que es Merliah, una energía destructiva que debe ser Flama, ambas energías deben ser cercanas a los humanos de algún modo; un objeto personal del Rey Vampiro.

-Debe ser su espada.-dijo Marceline.

-Un cuerpo de vampiro sin alma.

-¿De dónde sacara eso?-dijo George.

-No tengo idea, pero también requiere de la sangre de un humano noble.

-Oh oh.-dijo Marceline.-sangre de humano noble, si Finn y Maicol llegan allá, Meridiana podría usar a Finn para sacarle algo de sangre.

-Iremos Fionna, Cake y yo por ellos.-dijo George.-Marceline, te quedas.

-Para nada.-dijo Marceline.-Vladimir me a quitado muchos amigos, no dejare que lo haga de nuevo.

-Por eso te debes quedar, si Vlad te encuentra lograra su cometido.

-Tienes razón, cuídense.

-Dile a tu novio Marshall que venga, nos será útil.-dijo George, él se va junto con las heroínas de Aaa, Marceline va rápido a su casa a llamar a Marshall y la DP llama a los doctores para atender a los heridos.

**Hasta aqui, dejen reviews y den favorite o follow, y recuerda quien te lo dijo bro.**


End file.
